Pain and Pleasure
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: The blood and bodies. Chaos. The massacere of the Uchiha clan. What could have possiblely possesed Itachi to do this? You may call him twisted, but that's your point of view, and you don't even know half the story... Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Pleasure

Pain and Pleasure

An Itachi Fanfic.

Dedicated to Cassie. She's my name twin and the most anime obsessed person I've met. Loves you Cassie! 3

The young boy smiled as he ran down the street. His long black hair fluttered behind him. The four year old boy shouted to the other boy just a little farther down the road. "Sempai!" The other boy, quite a bit older, turned his kind, dark eyes to the younger of the two boys. He stuck out two fingers, and the younger boy rammed his forehead into the two fingers. The younger boy then rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Itachi, I can't play today," The older boy began. "I'm going on an important mission today."

"But you promised, Obito-sempai," Itachi whined.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Obito said, ruffling Itachi's hair. "I've really got to go now; I'm going to be late. I promise that when I get back I'll play with you." Obito started running towards the city gates. "Bye, Itachi!" Itachi smiled and turned to go home. He was already starting to think of what he would play with Obito when he got home.

He went out to the gate of the city and waited for Obito two days later. It was that afternoon that he saw the team that he recognized as Obito's. Kakashi was limply holding Obito's goggles, and his headband was tilted over his right eye. Rin, the girl that Obito had a crush on, looked tired and broken. The team's leader, Minato, watched both of his students with his kind, blue eyes. Obito was nowhere in sight. Itachi ran up to Rin. "Rin-san, where's Obito-sempai?" Rin looked at Itachi sadly, made a few choking murmurs, then began to cry. Minato tried to calm her down, and Itachi turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, what happened? Where's Obito-sempai?" Kakashi looked down at Itachi, swallowing hard.

"Itachi, Obito died," He whimpered. He put his hand on top of Itachi' head. "I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry," Minato said. He started leading his students to the neighborhood where the Uchihas lived. "We have to go tell his parents now. Good bye, Itachi." With that, they left Itachi in the street. It began to rain just as Itachi's tears began to fall. He didn't hear the silent footsteps coming up behind him, and he thought he was alone until a hand was put on his shoulder. Itachi turned around, and found himself facing someone with long, black hair covering the man's left eye and framing a face much like his own.

"Itachi-kun," The man said in his dark voice. "You shouldn't cry in the middle of the street." He reached out and wiped a tear off Itachi's face, making sure to keep his long, dark colored nails out of Itachi's eye. The young Uchiha sniffled and grasped the older man. The man picked Itachi up and sat them both down on under an overhang from one of the roofs of a nearby building, putting the young Uchiha on his lap. Itachi continued to hold onto the mysterious man. "Itachi-kun, don't cry. It's alright, I'm here." The man stroked Itachi's head, brushing the dark hair away from the young boy's face. Itachi looked up at the man.

"But, sempai die-" Itachi began.

"Shhh," The man shushed him. "I'll be your new sempai." The young boy nuzzled into the man's chest. The man held the cold, wet boy close to him. "I'll be here for you."

"Do you promise?" The boy sniffled, looking up at the man.

"Yes, Itachi-kun, I promise," The man said. "Cry only to me, the others won't understand. You're very special, Itachi-kun." The boy wiped his face a little.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man smiled, standing up and pulling the young Uchiha up.

"Uchiha Madara," He answered. "But you can't tell anyone; it's got to be a secret." Itachi nodded. "Now, go home. Your parents should be expecting you back soon." The young Uchiha looked at the man he now knew as Madara. He hugged him as best he could before running back home.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a "klunk" as a kunai hit the target's center. "Look, Madara-san, I got it!" The five year old shouted happily. He ran to the base of the statue where Madara was reclining. The older man looked at the younger Uchiha.

"Good job, Itachi-kun," He said, bored, turning back to what he had been doing.

"Madara-san, why do you always sit up there?" Itachi asked. Madara sighed. He transported behind Itachi, grabbed him, and then transported them to on top of the statue. "Whoa," Itachi sounded. He never knew that you could see the entire village from atop the statue. Madara stood behind Itachi, holding the astonished boy gentle around the waist, as a precaution so the boy did not fall. "Hey, I can see my house!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the house within the village where he and his parents lived. "So that's why you're always up here. You must really love the village." Madara emanated a small, low growling sound. Itachi innocently looked at Madara, slightly confused. "You … Don't like the village?" He asked. Madara sighed.

"Do you want to hear a story, Itachi?" He asked, sitting down. Itachi smiled at Madara, sitting on his lap.

"Of course, Madara-san!" He excitedly shouted. The older Uchiha sighed again.

"A long time ago, I lead the Uchiha clan," He began.

"You lead the whole clan?" Itachi interrupted. Madara growled a little again.

"Yes, I did," He said sternly, a warning that Itachi shouldn't interrupt him again. "I had a beautiful wife, and several children. The man you know as the first Hokage offered for our groups to unite and found Konoha. I accepted on behalf of the clan, however, I never really trusted him. I tried to convince the others that he was not to be trusted, but he twisted their minds into not believing me. They left me, siding with Hashirama instead. He saw me as a threat, and challenged me to I fight. We fought at this very valley…" Madara trailed off, deep in thought.

"Who won, Madara-san?" Itachi asked eager to hear the outcome of the story.

"I lost," Madara growled. "And he exiled me." The young boy looked at the older man for a few moments, and then wrapped his small arms around the man's waist in a hug.

"It's okay, Madara-san. I don't care if you lost; I still love you," The young boy said happily, still hugging the older man.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi saw Madara studying him. "You seem awfully happy today, Itachi," He commented.

"I am happy, Madara-san," Itachi stated, running over to him. "Look!" He pulled out a headband with an engraving on it that looked like a leaf. Madara smiled.

"Top of your class?" The man asked.

"Of course, Madara-san," Itachi replied. Madara smiled again.

"Didn't your mother also have a baby?" He inquired. Itachi nodded happily.

"His name is Sasuke." Madara appeared to be in thought for a few moments, and mumbled something. He then smiled at Itachi.

"Come here and I'll give you a gift for graduating," He said. Itachi stood in front of Madara, looking up at his mentor's face. "Now close your eyes, Itachi-kun." Itachi did as he was told, smiling. He wondered what the gift was going to be. He felt the older Uchiha press his lips against Itachi's. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Madara.

"Why did you do that, Madara-san?" He asked innocently. Madara smiled.

"Because I love you, Itachi-kun," He replied. "Don't you love me?" The seven year old, surprised, stumbled over his words.

"I… Uhhh… Well, I mean… I…" Madara put his face right in front of Itachi's.

"Do you love me, Itachi-kun?" He asked again. Itachi looked into the dark eyes of his mentor, the eyes which he knew so well, and then looked away. His eyes slowly drifted back to the man's.

"H… Hai, Madara-san," He whispered. "I love you, Madara-san." The older man smiled once again, and then pressed his lips to the boy's for a second time. He nibbled gentlely on the young boy's lips, and then pulled away. Itachi didn't know if he thought that this was right or wrong yet.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next chapter should make up for it.... . As a warning, it will have Itachi X Madara

~Kachi


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Contains yaoi (boy/boy). If you don't like yaoi, please don't read this chappie.**

* * *

"Try harder!" Madara yelled as he and Itachi play fought together. Itachi was losing, but the eight year old didn't show any signs of what he was planning. He activated his sharingan, something he had obtained on his latest mission. He smiled as his iris's had an acid red color mixed with black enter them. Madara stopped and smiled at the boy. "You got your sharingan," He commented.

"Weren't you watching me when I got it?" Itachi asked. He had figured out that the older Uchiha watched over him from atop the statue. Madara smiled again.

"You caught on," He said. Itachi nodded. "Well, you're obviously not the kid I thought you were." The man said. "I suppose you're too old to want to play a game with me," He commented, putting one of his long nails on his bottom lip.

"What kind of a game, Madara-san?" The youth asked. Madara smiled.

"A special kind of game," Madara replied. "A game that you can only play with one person."

"How do you know about this game?" Itachi inquired. Before Madara could answer, Itachi shouted, "You had a partner before, didn't you!"

"Shhh…." Madara sounded, looking slightly hurt. "I have, but they died a long time ago. I thought that maybe you'd like to be my new partner…" Itachi walked towards Madara, arms crossed and slightly pouting.

"Fine, I'll play with you, Madara-san," The boy said. Madara smiled. The man beckoned for the boy to come to him. When Itachi arrived to where Madara was now sitting, the man pulled the young boy onto his lap. Madara pressed his lips to Itachi's, and Itachi felt the man wrap his arms around the boy. The boy felt his shirt being pulled off.

"Madara-san, what are you-" He began, but was cut off by the older Uchiha pressing his finger to the boy's lips.

"Shhh… This is all part of the game," He whispered, trailing kisses down Itachi's neck. Itachi whimpered. This really didn't feel right. Madara continued shushing him, also continuing to strip the boy. Itachi shifted around, feeling something poking him. He pushed down on what was poking him, and heard Madara inhale sharply. "Itachi-kun, don't do that," He hissed. "It's part of the game." The man moved the boy off his lap and proceeded to strip himself. Itachi looked away, uncomfortable. He felt the man's lips brush against his, and then press down firmly on his own. Madara kissed down the boy's neck again. The man put his mouth next to the boy's ear and whispered to him, "I love you, Itachi-kun." The sensation of the warm breath on his skin made him whimper again. The boy felt trapped, helpless. The man kissed all over the youth's body. Itachi looked along where Madara was kissing him.

"Madara-san," He whimpered. "Why's yours like that?" He asked, pointing to Madara. "Mine's not like that."

"It just is," Madara smiled. "In this game, it's like a straw; you have to suck on it." Itachi looked at Madara.

"I don't think it'll fit in my mouth." Madara kissed him again.

"Just try, Itachi-kun." The boy hesitated for a moment before putting as much of Madara in his mouth as he could. He sucked a little.

"Nothing's coming out, Madara-san."

"Keep sucking, Itachi-kun," Madara said. He was starting to pant. "Sometimes you have to suck _really_ hard." Itachi tilted his head a little to the side, quizzically, and then placed Madara back in his mouth. He continued to suck on the man. Madara closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Sweat was starting to roll down Madara's forehead. Itachi pulled away, and was going to ask if Madara was okay, but the man hissed at him. "Don't stop, Itachi-kun. Keep sucking."

"Are you sure, Madara-san?" The older Uchiha nodded.

"Suck as hard as you can, Itachi-kun." The boy brought the older Uchiha back into his mouth and sucked a little harder than he had been. He heard Madara stifle a moan. The young boy then sucked as hard as he could. Itachi started to sputter as Madara released into the unexpectant boy's mouth. The older Uchiha looked at the youth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panting. The boy nodded. "You play well, for your first time." Itachi smiled.

"Madara-san, you're messy now. I'll clean you up." The boy began licking the older man. After he was done, he sat on one of the man's thighs, smiling at him.

Itachi came back the next day, expecting to play with Madara again. However, he didn't see Madara anywhere. He called Madara's name into the silence, but there was no answer. Madara was gone.

* * *

^_^' Uhhh... hehe.... I hope I didn't offend any of you. You can smack me if you want, I've already been hit by my Itachi-fangirl friend for this chappie. Unfourtunatly if you don't like yaoi, (or luckily, if you love yaoi) the next chappie is also yaoi.

~Kachi


	5. Chapter 5

Without Madara, Itachi became lonely. However, out of the loneliness grew a close relationship between Itachi and his little brother, Sasuke. Itachi became a role model and friend to Sasuke, and because of that, he made sure that he did not misuse Sasuke's love like Madara had done to him. Itachi was guarded, and he tried to be the best big brother he could without giving away too much of his heart.

Even without Madara to train and guide him, Itachi excelled. He rose, without any further help from Madara, to the rank of chunin by the time he was ten, and then became a jonin by the age of eleven. Shortly after becoming a jonin, he was accepted into the ANBU Black Opps. Even despite the increasing difficulty of his work, Itachi still managed to teach Sasuke. He didn't refuse Sasuke unless it was necessary.

That day, it was necessary.

It started with the four year old Sasuke asking the eleven year old Itachi to practice with him. Itachi was about to agree when he felt it. Madara was back. Itachi kept a calm expression as he beckoned for Sasuke to come over to him. Every part of Itachi knew that Madara was back, and it was essential that he found the older Uchiha as quickly as possible. As Sasuke ran towards Itachi, the older boy stuck out his two forefingers and jabbed Sasuke in the forehead, just as Obito had done to him so many years ago. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," He apologized. "I can't play today." Itachi calmly got up and walked out of the house, out of the village, to the statue where Madara stood.

Madara's black hair whipped around in the wind. The older Uchiha was facing the village and away from Itachi. The man wore a strange new cloak, which was black, with a high neckband and red clouds. Itachi stayed calm even as his muscles begged to be tensed. "Madara-san," He called. Madara turned to him, his face obscured by a hideous orange and black mask. The older man grabbed the mask and pulled it off, revealing his smiling face.

"Itachi-kun," Madara cooed. "I should have guessed that you would know when I returned." The older Uchiha hopped down from the statue in front of Itachi and started walking towards the young man. It seemed as though every step Madara took echoed in his ears. Itachi's eyes drank in every inch of the face that he knew so well. The young man wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him close. Itachi kissed the older Uchiha, loving everything about the way he was. The taste of his lips, the heat that radiated off his skin and through his cloak, the dark eyes that looked down at him, the younger man loved all of it. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Itachi-kun," The man apologized. "I had business to attend to. Plus, I wanted to see how you acted without me influencing you." Itachi kissed the man again.

"I've missed you a lot, Madara-san," He said. Madara smiled.

"You've grown quite a bit while I've been gone, haven't you, Itachi-kun?" He asked.

"Hai," The younger man started, "I'm in the ANBU now, Madara-san."

"I see," The older Uchiha stated. Itachi looked into the older man's eyes.

"Madara-san," He began, ignoring the strange mixture of nervousness and unwillingness that was slowly bubbling in the pit of his stomach, "Do you want to play a game?" The older man smiled.

"Alright, Itachi-kun," Madara started, teleporting behind the younger man and wrapping his arms around the youth's body, "But it's going to be a little different this time." As he said that, he started running his right hand up Itachi's chest, under the youth's shirt, where it began to play with the young man's left nipple, and Madara's left hand traveled down, under Itachi's pants, and gripped the young man. A shiver ran down Itachi's spine. "Itachi-kun," Madara cooed, and then began to suck and nip the youth's neck. Itachi was resisting the immense urge to tense up. The older man lifted the youth's shirt off his body. "Itachi-kun, do you love me?" The older Uchiha asked as he ran a finger lightly down the younger Uchiha's spine, making him shiver.

"Hai, Madara-san," Itachi whispered in reply. "I love you." He felt the man's lips on his neck, returning to what they had been doing. The younger Uchiha hesitated for a moment, and then whispered, "Do you love me?"

"Nande, Itachi-kun?"

"I said, 'do you love me' Madara-san," Itachi repeated.

"Of course, Itachi-kun," The older man said, his voice remaining as unwavering as it always did. Something told Itachi that the older Uchiha was lying, that he had always lied to the youth, but Itachi refused to believe that Madara would lie to him. "You don't believe me, do you?" The younger Uchiha opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the older man. "I'll show you just how much I love you." He ran his hands across the youth slowly, eventually reaching the young man's pants and undoing them. They fell to the ground with a soft 'fwump.' The older man pulled away, only for a few moments, and then wrapped his arms back around the young man. The older Uchiha nuzzled his face into Itachi's neck and breathed in deeply. "You're so beautiful, Itachi-kun. You're like an angel." He ran his right hand through the young man's long, black hair and set his left hand on Itachi's shoulder. The youth hissed as he felt his hair be grasped roughly, and Madara's nails bite into his shoulder.

"Madara-san," He hissed, trying to pull away from the older Uchiha. The older man immediately let go of both the hair and shoulder, and Itachi looked at his shoulder. The skin had broken, but the small red crescents were neither deep nor wide. They would probably not even leave a mark when they healed.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun," Madara began. "I got a little overexcited." Whatever had tried to tell the youth that Madara was a lair tried to tell Itachi that it was useless to love the older man, that the older man was incapable of love, but Itachi ignored it again. The young man had always believed that the older Uchiha love him. The silence between the two Uchihas dragged on. "Well," The older man started, breaking the silence, "If you don't want to play anymore, I suppose that I could play with Sasuke-kun…"

"No," The youth growled. "Leave Sasuke alone."

"You were so cute and innocent when I first played with you. I'm sure Sasuke-kun would be more innocent than you were…"

"Madara-san," Itachi growled, looking into the dark eyes that were so much like his. "If you touch Sasuke at all, I swear I'll kill you." The older Uchiha smiled.

"Really?" He questioned. "Well, let's say that I agree to stay away from Sasuke-kun. What's in it for me?"

"I'll do anything; just stay away from Sasuke," Itachi answered. Madara stood right in front of the youth.

"Anything?" He inquired. The younger Uchiha nodded. "Because I want you."

"Madara-san, I already love you."

"I promise to stay away from Sasuke-kun if you promise to satisfy me."

"Alright, Madara-san," Itachi sighed. "Just please stay away from Sasuke." The older Uchiha smiled and kissed the young man, wrapping his arms around the younger Uchiha's back. The older Uchiha slipped his tongue into Itachi's warm, wet mouth and pulled the youth close. The man pulled away a little and began to circle the younger man, always keeping some physical contact with him. Madara stopped behind Itachi and pressed his body firmly against the youth's. Itachi felt the older man's finger brush lightly along his neck and shoulders, moving the long, black hair away from the skin. Madara then bent to the young man's neck and began to kiss, nibble, suck and lick the soft skin. The youth was struggling to control himself. He tried and failed to stop the soft moan that escaped his lips when the older Uchiha bit down just hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Madara's tongue grazed the wound, licking up the blood, as his hands traveled down Itachi's chest to the youth's hips. He pressed their hips together firmly. The younger Uchiha moaned a little in his throat when he felt the older man's hardness pressing against him. Itachi shifted his hips a little, which caused the older man to moan slightly as he nuzzled his face into the young man's neck. The older Uchiha slid one of his hands down a little farther and grasped the youth. The younger Uchiha moaned as he felt the older man's hand start pumping along him.

Madara let go of Itachi and pushed the youth onto his knees, and then onto his hands. The youth felt the older man position himself on top of him. The older Uchiha ran his hands up Itachi's back. The younger Uchiha yelled out in pain as the older man dug his long nails into his back and pulled down, creating long scratches down his back. The youth squirmed as Madara licked and lapped up the blood that was pooling in and falling from the wounds. The older Uchiha pulled back on Itachi's hair a little bit, and began nipped at his neck a few times while letting his hands wander down the young man's chest. His hands continued past the younger man's stomach, and stared to stroke his inner thighs, which caused the young man to make a sound somewhere in between a whimper and a moan. Madara continued to claw at the young man's lower body, and Itachi's back arched as he let out another soft moan. The older Uchiha gripped the younger Uchiha's hips and began to push himself into the young man. Itachi failed to hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips as the older man pushed deeply into him. Once Madara was sheathed within the younger man, he pulled almost all the way back out of him, causing the younger Uchiha to moan loudly again. The older man continued the actions of pushing and pulling, speeding up quickly. The youth's back arched more as he continued to moan from the feeling of having Madara inside him. The older Uchiha gripped the younger man's hips with one hand, and snaked the other hand around the younger Uchiha, grasping him tightly. The older man put a finger over Itachi's tip, which would prevent the younger man from releasing. Madara pushed hard and deeply into the young Uchiha, making the young man nearly yell.

"I want to hear you scream my name," The older man panted into Itachi's ear, pulling himself nearly all of the way out of the young man, then pushing himself quickly and deeply back in.

"Madara-san," The young Uchiha said in a combination of moaning and yelling. Madara repeated the action, which caused the young man to yell the older Uchiha's name louder. The older man pushed as hard as he could into the younger Uchiha, causing Itachi to yell loudly, straining his voice. The older man then released into the younger man and pulled out of him, letting go of Itachi's tip. The young man released in a large spurt onto the ground. He felt his muscles spasm a little, and then collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Madara brushed hair away from Itachi's face, and then kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Itachi-kun," He cooed, still panting.

"I love you, too, Madara-san," Itachi whispered, too tired to return Madara's kiss. The older man got up and moved away, and the young Uchiha slowly fell asleep on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Not even a week later, there was a knock on the door and someone called Itachi's name. When Itachi went to see why they were calling for them, he found that the three other Uchihas were inquiring about Shusui's mysterious death. He quickly picked up on the fact that they thought he had killed Shusui. "You think I did this?" He said, allowing a little of his anger to seep into his words. When they confirmed his assumption, he quickly beat them until they were crawling on the ground. He started rambling about how narcissistic, and arrogant, even back talking his father until he was stopped by his younger brother shouting for him to stop. This was the first time he had let all his worries get to him. He realized that he would easily loose his cool if he wasn't careful because of what was happening. He wasn't able to cope with the pressure that easily.

Which is why he went to Madara so often. He began to use Madara just as much and the same way that Madara was using him. It helped him escape the world and its hardships, even if just for a short time. Madara was becoming more and more like a drug to him, an addiction, just crawling under his skin, waiting to be fulfilled.

Later that same week, Itachi was called to an important meeting by the Hokage and the village elders. The young man stood silently, not moving at all, blending very much into the somber scene that surrounded him. "Itachi-kun," The woman started, "We've heard many things from you and your peers."

"Hai," The man agreed. "But the most troubling is a rumor that we had asked Shusui to look into just before he died." They looked at each other, rather than at him while speaking, making Itachi feel more like an outsider on the doleful affair.

"We've heard that there may be a Coups De Tout planned to overthrow us," The woman said. "Do you know if this rumor is true or not?"

"Hai," Itachi nodded silently.

"We've also heard that the main planner of this overthrow," Began the man, "Is your father. Is this rumor true as well?"

"Hai," Itachi whispered to them. They then began conversing amongst themselves.

"We have to do something about this then," The woman said.

"Hai," Began the Hokage, "But do you think that young Itachi-kun should be in on these issues? This may be detrimental to young Itachi's mental health."

"I say that we don't send him home," The women said.

"As do I," The man said. "The way I see it, there is only one way to deal with an insurrection like this."

"And how is that?" The Hokage inquired.

"We have to kill them before they have the chance to overthrow us," The man answered. "And the only one able to do that is standing in this room with us right now." All heads turned to Itachi.

"Is that my mission?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Now let's not get to hasty," The Hokage said. "Perhaps there is another way." The elders stood up to leave.

"If you can figure out another way, Hokage-sama, you are free to," The man said. He turned to Itachi. "We will contact you when we have no more time left to debate this." With that, the elders left. The Hokage walked up to Itachi.

"Don't worry," He began, "We will figure something out." Itachi looked into his eyes.

"Promise me that if I end up having to do this, that you will work to keep Sasuke safe," He pleaded.

"From what, exactly?" The Hokage asked.

"Everything. The truth. Danger. Whatever may come his way."

"Okay, but don't give up hope, Itachi-kun. We will find a way out of direct confrontation."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The youth then turned and left. He had to get Madara's advice on this matter as soon as possible, so he headed towards where he was sure Madara would be; on top of the statue of himself. Madara smiled at the youth as he approached.

"Need advice on that little matter, Itachi-kun?" He asked, hopping down from the statue.

"Hai, Madara-san," The youth replied. Madara walked towards him.

"Well, what you did was good," Madara said. "You prevented Sasuke-kun from getting hurt or abused by those who may want to harm him. However, you're still going to have to kill the rest of the clan besides him." Itachi's stomach dropped a bit when he heard that. He had really been counting on Madara to have another plan.

"I understand," The youth responded. Madara wrapped an arm around the youth and pulled him close.

"I can help you if you want," He offered sweetly.

"What's the catch?" Itachi asked, looking up at the older Uchiha. Madara's eyes sparkled with the excitement of whatever he was plotting. "While I was gone, I created this little group, the Akatsuki," Madara started. "You can join if you'd like, and I'll help

you with your little task, but you have to agree to be mine, and only mine. Forever." Itachi sighed.

"Madara-san, I've already agreed-"

"To satisfy me if I stay away from Sasuke-kun. Now, I've tolerated Sasuke-kun and your relationship, and you 'dating' that little whore-"

"My girlfriend is just a cover so people don't question me. I think she's rather annoying, and I love you. You know that."

"But now if I find you even _looking_ at another person, I will consider both agreements broken and I _will_ go after Sasuke-kun. Do you understand?"

"Madara-san, is this really necessary?" The youth asked. The older man grabbed a fistful of the younger man's long, dark hair and pulled sharply back on it, growling into Itachi's face.

"Do you understand?" He asked again. Itachi stared up at Madara emotionlessly; despite the mild fear he was feeling. Madara could really hurt him if he got the older Uchiha bothered enough.

"Hai, I understand," The younger man replied. Madara leaned into Itachi's neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The younger man hissed and reached up to touch the mark, getting a little of the red liquid that was trickling out of the wound on his hand.

"Don't forget whose property you are now," Madara growled. "Or the next time I may tear your throat open."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the lateness! I've been busy with LwtA and other things, and then my creative muse for this story died. ^^; But I revived her!

* * *

A few months came and went, and on the night of the full moon Itachi was instructed that it was time to complete his mission. He had just enough time to get Madara before the cover of darkness fell. "Madara-san, no killing Sasuke Otouto-san," He told Madara. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Fine." With that, Madara ran to kill the clan. Itachi walked down the street and killed whoever came at him, sometimes aided by Madara. He entered the house and found his parents, then tied them up. He dragged them to the largest, emptiest room and sat them down in the middle of the room. Then he waited for Sasuke to enter. In order for this to work, Sasuke could never know the truth. And so he'd have to make Sasuke hate him.

As he heard Sasuke open the door, he acted, slicing down in an arc across his parents' throat. Sasuke just barely caught the action and stared at the scene, at Itachi. "Nii-san…" The young Uchiha whimpered. "Why… why?" Itachi closed his eyes, hiding all signs of the lies he was about to tell.

"To test my ability," He lied, then opened his dark eyes again.

"Your… ability…?" The young boy was shocked. "That's it....? That's all?" Itachi gave a small half nod. Sasuke had clearly bought the lie. Sasuke ran toward the older Uchiha, but then he fell, slipping on the blood of his slaughtered parents. The young Uchiha ran away, frightened, crying. Itachi pursued him. He had to make sure that Sasuke never suspected the reason for why Itachi was doing this. He cut Sasuke with his sharp words, marking in the young boy's mind that he had never truly cared for him. Then he feed the young boy another lie. He said, "In order to obtain the Mangekyo sharingan like me, you must kill your closest friend." After a few more words, he used the Tsyukyomi on Sasuke and departed.


	8. Chapter 8

The young man entered the secret lair of the group which the older Uchiha had practically forced him to join. He looked around the living room tiredly, and then proceeded to the bedroom he and his partner, Kisame, shared. Kisame was a fish like man, and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. The fish man was not the young Uchiha's first partner, only his current. Before him, the young Uchiha was partnered with the great snake sanin, Orochimaru. Orochimaru had expressed interest in the young Uchiha's body, but Itachi had been quick to use the tsyukyomi on "great snake sanin". He hadn't had to resort to using it on the fish man, but the fish man had come close to being tortured by the Uchiha before.

When Itachi entered the room, he saw Kisame sleeping. The fish man rolled over in his sleep and practically moaned the younger Uchiha's name. Itachi, having no interest in hearing or seeing Kisame have a wet dream about him, turned around and left the room. He went to the kitchen and looked around. Finding nothing of interest, he threw the heavy Akatsuki cloak onto a chair. He was tired, bloody, and irritated. Everything was irritating him. But that was only because he was so depressed and ashamed by what he had done. He went and took a shower, then came out dry, dressed, and slightly cold. He put the cloak back on and sat down in the chair in the corner. He fell asleep in that chair, alone.

The morning came, and no one woke him up. He finally woke and stood when he felt the older Uchiha enter the room. Standing in the doorway to the living room was Tobi, formerly known to him as Obito. He walked past him, whispering a greeting to both him and the older Uchiha, whom Itachi was sure was inhabiting the body of Itachi's old sempai. He laid down in his bed on his back. After idlely staring at the ceiling for a few moments, he looked around. Kisame was gone, probably off playing with his sword or something. He sighed and sat up. There was nothing to do now. He hadn't thought through what he would do after he had saved Sasuke. He was too bent on actually saving Sasuke to think past what he would do after.

He looked around. A large book was sitting on the table next to him. He didn't know who it belonged to , and didn't really care. He picked it up, thumbed through it, then sat back and began reading. _Welcome to eternity_, he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **It's been such a long time! Sorry for those who are stalking/put an alert on me/this! How y'all been? I'm so gald to be back in the swing of things! It feels like my first time (writting FF) all over again, except I have a plot! ~M-W

* * *

A few nights later, when Itachi was the only one sitting in the living area, Tobi walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Hai, Madara-san?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"I know you've been suffering, Itachi-kun," He said, sitting on the arm of Itachi's chair. Everyone knew it was Itachi's, and stayed out of it. They knew he'd kick their ass if they sat in it, and, anyway, respected his property and space, except Madara, whom didn't respect anyone truly, and still thought of Itachi as his own property anyway, and Kisame, who was more like a stalker-creep than a person to the younger Uchiha. Madara played with Itachi's hair. "You've been feeling sick a lot lately, haven't you? I noticed it, even though you try to hide it. And I know there's a big mission to go get the blonde from Iwagakure tomorrow…"

"What are you getting at?" The younger asked, finally looking up at Madara. He squinted slightly. His eyes had been getting worse lately, and the very edge of Madara's dark figure was blurring into the surrounding darkness.

"Are… You having eye troubles, Itachi-kun?" Madara asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Of course, he had been known to sound genuine, but be completely insincere. Regardless, the younger man nodded a bit. Madara made a sound, then reached in his pocket. "Here." He handed the younger Uchiha a container of what looked like pills. "Take one per day, and two on any days that you feel your condition acting up."

"What is my 'condition'?" He asked, looking at the pills, which were small and ovular, and colored a light red, more of a pink than red.

"It doesn't have a name. People used to get it all the time in my day. But now… It's much rarer."

"Does it kill?"

"Yes."

"How do you get it?"

"… From overusing the Mangekyo."

"You don't have it."

"I haven't used my Mangekyo yet in this body."

"Liar. You never turn your Sharingan off." A sudden pain hit Itachi and he very slightly made a face, just enough not to alert anyone, had they been around, but the sharp Madara. The older took the container, took out two pills, then handed both to the younger, who dry swallowed the pills and put the container in his pocket. The older moved Itachi over a bit, so that he was actually sitting (crampledly) in the seat with Itachi. The younger felt the older touching his back, rubbing it, and heard a faint buzzing. "What are you doing…?" He asked softly as he felt the pain subside.

"Helping you, silly little Itachi." The older Uchiha kissed Itachi's ear softly, then nipped at it softly, somewhat playfully. "You didn't think I'd just let you suffer, did you?"

The younger man knew better than to respond.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi was waiting for the two others who were going to get the blonde to finish getting ready when he saw Tobi the next day. "Why are you guys all packed up?" He heard Tobi asked innocently.

"We're leaving to recruit some new member," Kisame, the blue shark-man, Itachi's own partner, replied.

"Oh. Whose partner is he going to be?" Tobi asked.

"Sasori-san's," Itachi answered.

"What happened to Orochimaru-san?" Tobi asked.

"He was my partner, but he was weak," Itachi commented. "So, he left." The younger Uchiha imagined that Madara would be laughing when he heard that, from inside Obito's head.

"Hai," Kisame agreed. Tobi sat down in one of the chairs in the room. After some moments silence, jingling and clanking was heard down the hall. Then a large, turtle-like man walked into the room. All that was visible of him was a small strip of his face.

"So, we're all ready to go?" Itachi asked, glancing at the man. He figured that it was Sasori, or, rather, one of his toys. The puppet master always seemed to be inside his newest toy at the time, and so, no one except Itachi's former partner, Orochimaru, had seen his real body.

"Hai," The man said in a low voice. He left with Kisame and Itachi in toe.

It took a few days to return to the lair, carrying the blond the whole way. Kisame was the one who had to carry the blond. While they were out, Itachi had trouble keeping his condition under wraps, as almost immediately after using the Mangekyo and Tsukyomi on the blond, he felt the condition flare up, and noticed his vision steadily growing worse. He told himself he'd have to talk to Madara when he could. It was obvious his medication wasn't working properly.

When they got back, Tobi rushed over the moment they got inside. Kisame set the newest recruit, the blond, down and Itachi released the jutsu he had put on the person. The blond snapped into reality and looked around. "You bastard!" The person screamed at Itachi. "You put me under your genjutsu, hnnn!"

"Tobi," Kisame started, obviously not worried about the blonde's infuriation at Itachi. "This is Deidara, and he's the newest member. Show him around." Tobi nodded, and walked over to the blond, who was currently sulking. Itachi, having enough of this, silently left, going to his room and laying with his face in his pillow. He felt so exhaustedly tired, and really was in quite a bad mood. He heard his partner enter the room and felt him sit on his bed. "Itachi-kun…" He reached to pet Itachi's head, but the Uchiha flipped over quickly and caught his hand.

"Don't touch me, Kisame. I am really not in the mood to deal with your shit."

"But… I… Itachi, I really like you…I care for you... "

"Well, I really don't like you. Now, go to your own bed before I Tsukyomi you."

"But…" He reached more, stronger than Itachi, even when he was healthy. The Uchiha lit up his sharingan.

"Do you really want to play this game?" He snarled. "Because I will tsukyomi you so fast you won't know what hit you." Kisame whined, but proceeded to move closer. Itachi used the tsukyomi on the fish man, who fell to the ground. "I told you I wasn't in the mood."


	11. Chapter 11

When Itachi woke up, the first thing he recognized was a soft buzzing noise. "What are you doing, Madara-san?" He asked groggily.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to help you, silly weasel." Itachi growled softly at the nickname. "Oh, don't be such a boring, annoyed weasel."

"I'm only annoyed because I'm sick and you're bothering me."

"I'm bothering you?" The older Uchiha said.

"Yes, you're bothering me. You're creeping on me in the middle of the night. How is that not bothersome?"

"I'm helping to try to cure you." The older Uchiha laid on top of him while rubbing his back softly.

"Wouldn't _sleep_ be a better cure than you straddling me from behind?" He heard Madara's dark chuckle.

"Be a nice little weasel, Itachi-kun." Itachi felt the older Uchiha nip his ear softly and growled. He was feeling better than when he first woke up, but not great, and it was not helped by the older man's constant insistence to annoy him.

"Get off, Madara-san." He commanded in annoyance. "I just want to sleep this off." Madara bit the younger Uchiha on the neck somewhat hard, making the younger yelp in surprise and pain. The younger of the two heard the older chuckle darkly again.

"You do remember our deal, don't you?"

"Blackmailer…" Itachi rubbed where Madara had bitten. The skin hadn't even been broken, but it still hurt. Madara growled at being called names and bit the younger man again, harder, making him yelp again.

"Watch your mouth, weasel. Or next time I will break the skin." Itachi rubbed his neck again, and wondered what he had done in order to deserve Madara as an eternal punishment. His thoughts faded to black, though, as he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

When the younger Uchiha awoke, he was not sure where he was. He certainly wasn't in his room. The king sized bed was too nice, the sheets too clean (where as his own had been hand me downs from a certain red head, and Itachi was certain that that member hadn't been able to fight off the great snake sanin), and the walls were too white. Everything seemed white. Itachi wondered for a moment if he had been admitted to an insane asylum. Then he heard the familiar noise of Kisame snoring.

The fish man was sitting in a chair next to the bed Itachi was resting in. He snored loudly in his sleep and drooled a tiny bit. The teenage Uchiha shook his head slightly and realized how weak he felt. He made a small noise of complaint and the fish man woke up with a small start. "Itachi! You're awake!" He stood up, and Itachi closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't just woke him up. "Madara! Madara-san! He's awake!" The younger Uchiha opened his eyes. The older Uchiha was not one to run around giving out his name. This was serious. However, what 'this' was, was still fuzzy.

The older Uchiha appeared in the room, and Itachi realized that he didn't know whether it was night or day. Madara rarely, if at all, acted as himself during the day, and rarely, if ever, made 'Tobi' disappear to take care of his own business. Madara rushed over to Itachi's side, but by the expression in his eyes, it was more of a show for Kisame, so he would think the older Uchiha was a wonderful, loving guardian, rather than an act of genuine concern. "How are you feeling, Itachi-kun?" He had spoken softly and forced care into his voice. It would fool the fish man, but Itachi, after so many years around Madara, had learned to pick up on the subtleties of figuring out how the older man truly felt about certain situations.

"I feel fine." Itachi coldly lied. "Now let me get out of… Wherever we are." Madara felt Itachi's warm forehead.

"Liar!" Madara realized he had yelled, and got close to Itachi to whisper, "You know how I feel about you lying…" Itachi yelped as what felt like a static shock flickered in his head, under Madara's hand. "I'm not afraid to kill you, and I will, if you become more trouble than you're worth. Then who will protect poor little Sasuke-kun from the big bad Madara-san?" Itachis growled.

"Oh, you must be so sick!" Kisame shouted after Madara straightened up. The fish man hugged the younger Uchiha tightly, and Itachi heard Madara chuckle in amusement.

"I think that's enough, Kisame." Kisame immediately let go of the younger Uchiha and stood up straight. Madara smiled. "Why don't you go and entertain yourself or wash up while I treat our dear Itachi-kun."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Dead serious. You are a great nurse, Kisame, but I can handle his treatment on my own."

"H-hai, Madara-san…" Madara was still smiling the one psychotic smile he had when he turned to Itachi.


End file.
